Vehicles
Overview The Vehicles are one of the biggest aspects in the world of Jailbreak. They help you get around the Jailbreak map quickly and help you escape from the prison (if you're a criminal) or help you chase criminals (if you're on the police team). There are currently 21 vehicles in the game. Eight of them are very expensive - the Lamborghini, the McLaren, the Ferrari, the Bugatti, the Volt Bike, the UFO, Monster Truck, and the BlackHawk (Military Helicopter), ranking from $100,000 to $1,000,000 in-game cash. Vehicles Currently, there are 15 cars the [[Dirtbike], the Volt Bike, The Quad Bike/ATV, the UFO, and two helicopters (with the ability to drop ropes)], in the game, so there's lots of variety, and plenty of vehicles to choose from. Two of the vehicles in Jailbreak are free to use: the Helicopter and the Camaro. All of the other cars (besides the SWAT Van) can be purchased with in-game currency. The SWAT Van requires the SWAT Gamepass (R$ 300). Land and aerial vehicles have their own way's to get stopped. Tire popping is used for land vehicles and aerial vehicle shooting is used for aerial vehicles. They require a one-time payment, so if you join another server, your vehicle will be saved. Vehicle Specialties * The Camaro is free and can be found almost everywhere, but it's almost the slowest car in Jailbreak. * Have a need for speed? Save up for the Bugatti or the Volt Bike. * Need a very fast vehicle, but is not as expensive as the Bugatti? Save up for the Ferrari. * The Ferrari has one of the fastest accelerations in the game! If you want to outrun cops but don't have enough for the Bugatti, this is the car you need. * If you want a fast car but not too expensive, go for the Lamborghini. * Need to haul a whole gang around? Go for the Pickup Truck, Model3, SWAT Van, BlackHawk, or a Monster Truck. You can also use a Helicopter for free, but it needs hijacking if you are a prisoner or criminal. * With a Level 5 engine, the Tesla is still slower but around the same speed as a Lamborghini. * Want to juke police or be hard to catch? Try the Dirtbike, Dune Buggy, or the Volt Bike. * If you like paying for convenience, the ATV may be the vehicle for you! Careful though, this is yet another open vehicle, so you can be shot at directly with no protection and shielding. * If you like looking sharp in vehicles, we personally recommend purchasing the McLaren/RoClaren, Classic Car and/or Mustang. * Want something futuristic and sleek? If so, purchase the Volt Bike and/or UFO. * The McLaren, the Model3, the Volt Bike, the Porsche, and the Mini-Cooper are very reliable vehicles. * The Volt Bike isn’t the fastest vehicle in Jailbreak, in fact being beaten by a stock Bugatti long distance racing. It is also able to stop very quickly. * The Monster Truck is very fast when off-roading, and also seats 6 players. Vehicle Customization All the vehicles can be customized in the two garages, which can be found near the town and near the city. The other way is to buy the Mobile Garage Gamepass to customize your vehicle anywhere on the map. Trivia * Drivers and passengers can be shot in any vehicle even when it's locked. Though hooded vehicles make the driver (and passengers) harder to kill. * When in the water, all vehicles will slow down slightly, though this is slightly unnoticed. * Although the Mini-Cooper has four windows, it only has two seats, unlike the Model3, which also has 4 windows but has 4 seats. * Although the SWAT van has six windows, only four people can fit inside, with two on the top and rear. * If you are a cop, you can eject the driver of a criminal car by pressing E on their vehicle with handcuffs equipped. On the other hand, if you're the driver, you can eject anyone that's sitting in your vehicle by clicking their name in the bottom right corner, right above the lock button. * You can keep other players from entering your vehicle by clicking the white button that says "Lock" in the bottom-right corner. You can unlock by pressing it again. *Your vehicle will immediately unlock if you (attempt to) enter another vehicle even owner lock it or you not owned it. *The current total cost of all the vehicles in Jailbreak in in-game currency and ROBUX is $4,990,000 and R$300. *Driving a vehicle on old devices has a higher chance to glitch-while-driving. *As of the 7/6/18 every vehicle can't be locked near other vehicle's spawn. *Some vehicles will always spawn in same color, such as the BlackHawk. *When the game was first released, vehicles were limited to only the Model3, Camaro and Helicopter. *To this day, the Camaro is the most common vehicle to see in Jailbreak, customized or not. Mainly because it’s free and many new players drive it. The Camaro also has many convenient spawns places around the map. Category:Vehicles